Kazemaru's proleague turned wrong
by Kariya12
Summary: Its a story about how Kazemaru was on his way to see his Pro league team mates when he gets Kidnapped. There will be Hiroto X Midorikawa and Endou X Kazemaru moments in here.


**Kazemaru's proleague turned wrong**

Me: Hey Minna we have a new story to do today  
Kazemaru: Yeah and i get kidnapped in it O.O  
Endou: Yeah well i am there to save you  
Hiroto: Why am i the bad guy in this O-O  
Me: Because i love bad boys like you XDDD  
Hiroto: eeeeeeh *blushes*  
Midorikawa: Dont worry she is teasing you XD  
Me: I hope you will enjoy the story  
Hiroto: Yeah plz review cause she would be happy to see what your opinions are. PS she doesn't own Inazuma Eleven.

**It started when adult Kazemaru was accepted in the Japanese National team along with Kabeyama, Fudou and Gouenji. He was so excited to tell his boyfriend Endou about it.**  
**When Endou was told about it he was happy about it but the thing was that Kazemaru would be travelling without him which meant they wouldnt be able to have their little fun.**

**About 9 o'clock in the evening they both had dinner which was a japanese onigiri made by Kazemaru.**  
**Endou: Wow Kazemaru you did a splendid job in making it.**  
**Kazemaru: Well thank you Endou. *Smiles and kisses his lover's forehead.**  
**After dinner they both decided to have a shower and decided they will do it together since it might be their last time for a while.**

**Endou was enjoying see his lovers beautiful body since it looked cute to him. Kazemaru started to blush really red. Endou: Kazemaru you have such a cute body and it makes me burn up alot.**  
**Kazemaru: *blushes red* Same with you to my Soccer freak *puts his hands around his waist and starts kissing while the water runs on both of them***  
**Endou: *enjoys the kiss and puts kazemaru close to the wall* My i kiss your neck my kaze?**  
**Kazemaru then replies which made Endou proceed in kissing his neck. After 30 mins of being in the shower they both dry themselves and head to bed.**

**-Next morning-**  
**Kazemaru yawns and wakes up and gets out of bed and sees his lover still fast asleep so he kisses his cheek and gets dressed since its the day he has to go to the stadium with the rest.**  
**He then starts to arrive there when he is kidnapped by some strange person who looks like the guy back in aliea when he was in the dark emperors.**  
**He couldn't breathe since the guy had his hand on his mouth which made him unconscious. So the guy decided to leave a note in endou's mailbox. Endou then wakes up and goes to check the mail since it was mail day and he sees the strange note and he reads it.**  
**It says if you want to see your boyfriend alive again u have to give me 10000 dollars by the end of the day or else he will die.**

**Endou: Oh god not my lover i cant lose him he is like my soul and i can't lose it.**  
**So Endou see's where the address is and realizes it's his best friend's house which is Kira Hiroto who is under another name Gran.**  
**He wonder's why is his best friend doing it. Well the answer is he is being controlled by Garshield. Yes he escaped prison and told his guys to kidnap one of the former Inazuma Japan members.**  
**So they targeted their most promising striker in which was none other then Kira Hiroto.**

**Well Endou ended up at Hiroto's house he knew Midorikawa was there too which meant he could of been held hostage with Kariya.**  
**So Endou slowly knocked on the door and Hiroto answered he was wearing a different hairstyle in which it reminded him of Gran. Hiroto: Come in Endou-kun we have been waiting for you.**  
**In the room he started to scan around and saw his lover tied up with nothing but his soccer shorts on only on his chest he saw bruises on it like some had hit kazemaru with something hard plus he had tape tied on his mouth.**  
**Which made Kazemaru unable to talk. Hiroto told Endou to continue on in which he had no choice and in his mind he was thinking: don't worry Kazemaru i will get you out.**

**Hiroto took Endou to the main leader who infact was that guy from Aliea who was the coach of the Dark Emperors. Endou seemed to be really annoyed.**  
**Ryuuichi: Well it has been a long time hasn't it Endou Mamoru.**  
**Endou: Oh god it's you from Aliea what are you doing brainwashing my bestfriend and kidnapping my lover and my bestfriends lover and their son!**  
**Ryuuichi: Simple purpose which is rule the world and rebuilding aliea again in which using the younger generation like this boy here.**  
**Comes out with none other then Ichino Nanasuke and Kariya Masaki both dressed in a newer version Dark Emperors uniform.**

**All of the sudden a strange voice came from nowhere it was Midorikawa who was also tied aswell.**  
**Midorikawa: Let them go they are teenages use me instead.**  
**Endou: Midorikawa your trying to protect them arent you Midorikawa: Yeah i am Endou-kun because Kariya is mine and Hiroto's son and we need to protect him and Ichino being his friend.**  
**All of the sudden Ryuuichi ordered Hiroto to hurt Midorikawa for what he said and Hiroto did what he was told.**  
**He hurted Midorikawa in many different places in which cause Midorikawa to cry.**

**Endou decided this was enough and used Giganton head on Ryuuichi in which sent him flying.**  
**Kazemaru on the otherhand passed out from his injuries he had and fell to the ground. Ichino and Kariya decided to disappear using a ball thing similar to aliea and Midorikawa was hopeless in saving them and saw that his lover was there with a smirk on his face.**  
**Midorikawa: Hiroto snap out of it you arent like this ur just being controlled and used.**  
**Hiroto: I'm not being used i am here to make everything change.**  
**Midorikawa was shocked in what Hiroto just said and tried to slap him to make him come back to his senses in which failed.**

**Endou was trying to help kazemaru by picking him yes Kazemaru was light for endou to pick up and took him to a room in which he kept kazemaru warm.**  
**Since Kazemaru was cold from having his shirt taken away from him while he was getting hit by Hiroto.**  
**Hiroto was too busy thinking of something to do to midorikawa since he was feel like raping Midorikawa without his consent. So he showed his rape face in which Midorikawa was scared to wits end.**  
**Midorikawa: Hiroto noooo dont do this its an offense to rape especially if its ur lover and hasnt had consent.**  
**Hiroto: I dont care i will rape you until you cant be awake anymore.**  
**So then Hiroto decides to rape Midorikawa and it was really messy since he did everything to him. That causes Kazemaru to wake up in fear.**  
**Kazemaru: Endou is that you? *is shaking in his arms***  
**Endou: Yeah Kazemaru *plants a small kiss on his forehead* I saved you my prince so no-one will hurt you when im around.**  
**Kazemaru: Thank you my king *blushes alot***

**While they were happy poor Midorikawa on the otherhand had marks on him from where Hiroto had been hurting him while been raped and realized his virginity had been taken away in the blink of an eye.**  
**Midorikawa then notice something on the back of Hiroto's back and grabbed it when Hiroto wasn't noticing him at the time. Hiroto all of the sudden got shocked by the machine's power while Midorikawa was taking it off.**  
**Hiroto was screaming in pain and made Midorikawa worried so he decided to quickly smash the device and quickly crawl up to his love.**  
**Midorikawa: Hiroto its alright i'm here please be ok?.**  
**Hiroto: I am fine. What happened to you midorikawa did someone hurt you?**  
**Midorikawa: It's a long story.**  
**So Midorikawa told Hiroto the whole story and he was shocked in what he did to his lover without consent and he felt like he wasn't worth being his lover and cried.**  
**Hiroto: I am so sorry Midorikawa i didn't mean to hurt you!**  
**Midorikawa: It's alright i know you did'nt mean to hurt me you were being controlled so i don't mind but next time lets try to make perfect love and not controlled.**  
**Hiroto: Hai Midorikawa. Btw where is Kariya btw Midorikawa?**  
**Midorikawa: He was Kidnapped by the Alius man.**  
**Hiroto: No way if he touches him i will kill him. No one touches ou**r boy.


End file.
